


Десять сигарет

by MandoDiao



Series: Smoking area [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Скотт Райдер мается от скуки на Земле, когда вдруг ему выпадает шанс подзаработать.





	Десять сигарет

Еще немного, и от ожидания он сойдет с ума. Отец почти не выходил из своей мастерской, Сара, как обычно, умудрялась быть идеальной дочерью: навещать маму, а свободное время проводить за исследованиями, которые ей вскоре предстояло оставить своим коллегам, раз уж она отправлялась с ковчегом. 

Скотт только и делал, что слонялся между баром и медотсеком.

\- Тяжело тебе придется, - заметила мама, придя в себя в перерыве между лекарствами. 

\- Ты собираешься оставить меня с этими двумя трудоголиками изображать семейное счастье. Еще бы, - он откинулся на стуле, сложив руки на груди. 

Голова после вчерашнего болела, но он не подавал вида. Маме только его проблем не хватало. 

\- На Андромеде.

Очевидно, что их ждут трудные времена в новой галактике. Может, Гарсон и нарисовала всем прекрасный далекий рай для трусов и отчаянных авантюристов, но Скотт слишком хорошо знал, чем заканчиваются такие истории. Все дохнут по пути от неведомого вируса.

\- Сигареты, - слабо улыбнулась Элен. 

Скотт крутил в пальцах одну из трубочек с травой, к которым пристрастился еще с Земли. Раньше их делали из листьев табака, сейчас же состав заменили на экологически безвредную смесь, которую можно было смолить хоть до ста лет без последствий. 

\- Брошу.

\- Будет нелегко. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто я какой-то наркоман, мам. 

В обычное время она бы сказала, что он воспринимает все в штыки, но в этот лишь улыбнулась так, что возле глаз проявились морщины. 

\- Тебе всегда было тяжелее расставаться с чем-то. Тяжелее, чем твоей сестре или Алеку. Когда мы переезжали первый раз, ты так плакал по своим друзьям и любимому дроиду, что два дня прятался ото всех на корабле в инженерном отсеке.

Скотт закатил глаза.

\- Давай, припомни мне еще времена в подгузниках. 

Элен на это не повелась, посмотрев на множество мониторов возле кровати: СЭМ считывал ее биометрические данные, выставляя диаграммы на огромный экран. Каждая линия неминуемо катилась вниз. 

\- Тебе будет нелегко, Скотт. Тяжелее, чем остальным. Когда придет время. Ты привязываешься так быстро. 

Он помнил, как мама раньше могла выговаривать за провинность тысячу слов в минуту, не запинаясь, а теперь делала паузы между предложениями, чтобы дать себе отдохнуть. Скотт сжал ее руку, и ее пальцы слабо шевельнулись в его ладони. Как слабенькая птичка.

\- Я справлюсь.

Я просто не хочу справляться без тебя, - хотел сказать Скотт и промолчал. Он не такой как отец, он - трус. Каждый раз, навещая ее, он надеялся, что ее смерть не произойдет у него на глазах. Что ему сообщат как-нибудь утром, что все уже случилось, а в идеале, что она в этот момент спала. 

 

Потому, не выдержав ожидания, Скотт согласился слетать в систему Ветус на планету Сидон, на которую у Альянса в последнее время уходило множество ресурсов, чтобы заманить туда колонистов. На поверхности стояла жуткая холодрыга, под минус шестьдесят градусов по Цельсию, зато гравитация была даже приятнее, чем на Цитадели. Освобожденная от “Голубых Солнц”, планета требовала вливания денег, пока себя не окупала, и в ожидании основных ресурсов был снаряжен челнок с самым необходимым для небольшого лагеря, проживающего на планете. 

Непыльная работенка на пару дней. Туда-обратно. Все просто и без проблем.

Конечно же, проблемы начались, стоило ему познакомиться с пилотом. 

Тот вошел на грузовую площадку, шатаясь и держась за стены, а подойдя ближе, окатил таким перегаром, будто не выползал из бара месяцами. Скотт и сам был не дурак повеселиться в увольнительную, и они вполне могли пересечься за последнюю неделю, но, судя по следу от печати на руке парня, которую щелкали на входе, тот, похоже, предпочитал бары в доках. Доки, мягко говоря, место не для приличных людей, и военные Альянса редко захаживали туда по своей воле, предпочитая более модные заведения в центре. 

\- Рейес Видал, но можешь звать меня просто по имени.

\- Скотт Райдер. 

Они пожали друг другу руки, и хватка оказалась на удивление крепкой и уверенной для того, кто только что обрел баланс, чтобы пройти двадцать метров подряд без стены. 

\- Райдер, знакомое имя... - Рейес махнул рукой. - Не подсказывай, я сам. Ты потерял весь взвод в стычке с батарианцами у Клогона?

\- Это был Фрейзер. 

Тот разочарованно скривился. 

\- Ладно, у меня все равно почти двое суток, чтобы вспомнить. 

\- Или я мог бы тебе сказать. 

Видал насмешливо фыркнул:

\- А где в этом веселье? Пошли, раньше вылетим - раньше вернемся. 

 

Челнок “Анубис N-503” был больше, чем обычный гражданский, хотя внешне ничем не отличался - те же бело-синие полосы корпуса с эмблемой Альянса. Скотт вошел через боковой люк и огляделся: контейнеры с грузом равномерно распределили у ядра массы, сам Рейес уже сидел в кресле пилота, проверяя все системы по датчикам. Со стороны и не скажешь, что еще недавно тот едва ворочал языком: Рейес щелкал тумблеры, сменял экраны четкими и выверенными движениями. Скотт узнал знакомую схему двигателя, генератора щитов, кинетических барьеров и системы активной маскировки. 

Райдер уселся в кресло второго пилота, и его винтовка и дробовик за спиной знакомо уперлись в обе лопатки, как крылья. Системы связи мигали запросом диспетчера: “Подтвердите запуск”. 

\- Ну что, готов оседлать моего красавца?

Рейес спрашивал о челноке, но Скотт никогда не стеснялся двусмысленности фраз. 

\- Обещаешь жаркое родео?

Тот кинул на Скотта удивленный взгляд, и Райдер невинно посмотрел в ответ, будто они обсуждали погоду. На губах Рейеса мелькнула неуверенная улыбка. 

\- Обещаю быть нежным. 

\- Может, мне нравится грубее?

Рейес оценил его с головы до ног, и Скотт поднял бровь, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, чем похоже, поверг пилота в замешательство. 

\- А ты выдержишь? - голос Рейеса упал на октаву ниже, он все еще не флиртовал всерьез, скорее проверял почву. 

Скотт еле удержался, чтобы не расхохотаться ему в лицо. 

\- Я похож на неженку?

Момент, когда поток мыслей Рейеса сменился, можно было просчитать по его чуть прищуренному взгляду, медленно расплывающейся улыбке и низкому “хм-м”, от которого у Скотта прошлись мурашки вдоль спины. Рейес сделал вид, что задумался, рассматривая его неприлично долго.

\- Знаешь, под всей этой броней трудно сказать. 

\- Значит, придется поверить мне на слово.

\- Или... - предложение Рейеса так и осталось тайной, потому что консоль ожила и спросила усталым голосом: 

\- Анубис, вы готовы к отлету? Не хочу вас торопить, но за вами уже очередь. 

\- Протеанская задница, - беззлобно пробормотал Рейес и нажал на консоль связи и отчитался: - Это Анубис, мы готовы. 

\- Координаты высланы, средний расчет пути двадцать два часа. Приятного полета, - диспетчер произнес это так, будто ничего более тоскливого, чем сутки в космосе, и придумать было нельзя.

\- Благодарю, диспетчер. До связи. 

Огоньки мигнули и погасли для взлета, оставив гореть лишь главную панель. Включились маршевые двигатели на нижнем корпусе, поднимая челнок в воздух, и смена внутренней и внешней гравитации привычно заложила уши, отчего Скотт с трудом сглотнул и пристегнулся ремнями безопасности. Рейес плавно вывел их через стыковочный шлюз и, только когда они оказались за пределом порта среди множества таких же челноков, выходящих к ретранслятору, спросил: 

\- Ты выглядишь довольно молодо. Сколько тебе лет, если можно поинтересоваться?

\- Двадцать один, - Райдер достал сигарету и закурил, включив усиленную вентиляцию.

Рейес кинул на него любопытный взгляд. 

\- Так тебе только открылись радости баров?

\- Легально.

\- А нелегально?

\- А нелегально пора бы уже завязывать. 

Видал коротко, низко рассмеялся, увеличивая скорость и все больше удаляясь от порта. В теле приятно гудело от близкой работы ядра массы. Скотт привык к нему, работая возле ретранслятора, где гудение и вибрация были еще сильнее, и на Земле их здорово не хватало. 

\- А тебе?

\- Сколько по-твоему?

\- Двадцать пять?

\- Да я хорошо сохранился, оказывается, - хмыкнул Рейес, выходя на прямой курс к скачку. - Двадцать семь. 

К двадцати семи обычный пилот? Довольно странно. Скотт - другое дело: после того, как отца с позором выгнали из Альянса за разработку СЭМа, его никогда не поднимут в звании выше сержанта, а для более успешной карьеры ему придется сделать что-нибудь экстраординарное. Спасти мир, например. 

Обычно все стопорились на звании офицера, ожидая, пока освободится место или соберут новый отряд, так что либо Рейес также страдает от неудачной славы родственников, либо что-то натворил. Чувствуя запах перегара, Скотт ставил на второе. 

Они пролетели первый рубеж, входя в поле ретранслятора. Ядро за спиной загудело, разгоняясь, и Скотт приготовился к скачку. Рейес дернул рычаг, и челнок устремился вперед, звезды за окном смазались в одну мешанину из тысячи оттенков голубого, белого и фиолетового, и их выбросило в соседней системе. Рейес поставил рычаг на автопилот и расстегнул ремни, до следующего скачка он был свободен, тот ожидался через пару часов. 

Общее расчетное время менялось с двадцати шести до двадцати четырех часов, но не первый раз навигационный пульт барахлил, так что Скотт не обратил внимания. 

\- Предпочитаешь молчать все время или скрасим долгие часы ожидания? - Рейес повернулся в кресле, закидывая ногу на ногу. 

\- Смотря что ты предлагаешь.

\- А какие варианты у тебя на уме?

\- Я не играю в карты, фишки, не особо академически умен, не знаю анекдотов, точно не собираюсь мусолить тему моей семьи, в остальном готов к обсуждению. 

\- Как прямолинейно, - хмыкнул Рейес, склоняя голову набок. - Не видел тебя раньше. Где ты работал?

\- У ретранслятора возле Бездны Шрайка, а затем на Арктуре.

Он заработал удивленный свист. 

\- Спорная территория, не думал, что ты настолько отчаянный, Скотт.

\- Не мой выбор. Конечно, бывали трудные времена, зато не скучно. 

Рейес удивленно на него уставился, повторив:

\- Не скучно, говорит. Помереть в одной из перестрелок? Попасть в плен? Лишиться конечностей?

\- Либо так, либо кататься вот на таких идиотских миссиях на один-два дня, как собачка на побегушках. 

Рейеса его сравнение нисколько не задело.

\- Везде можно найти свои плюсы.

\- Какие? Застрять с каким-нибудь ослом из пехоты на сутки?

\- Не будь к себе так строг, - Рейес ответил дразнящей улыбкой. - По-моему, ты неплохо справляешься. 

\- Всего лишь? Тогда я точно не в лучшей форме, обычно от меня все без ума. 

Рейес откинулся в кресле, раздвинув ноги и с довольным прищуром смотря на Скотта. 

\- Не спеши, у тебя еще достаточно времени впечатлить меня. Откуда ты? 

Скотту понадобилось еще две сигареты, чтобы рассказать, что он родился в Лондоне, ходил в кадетскую школу и всю жизнь вращался среди военных. Видимо, все мозги достались его близнецу, Саре, потому что та умудрилась поступить в филиал Саларианского Университета на факультет истории и древней геоантропологии, который с легкостью закончила с отличием. Скотт нарушил собственное табу насчет обсуждения семьи, но Рейес ни словом его не упрекнул, слушая внимательно и с интересом. 

Сам он был не слишком словоохотлив, упомянув, что вырос в порту Нью-Мехико и, как только ему стукнуло восемнадцать, дал деру за лучшей жизнью на торговом судне, устроившись помощником пилота. Возможно, в его прошлом тоже было не все так гладко, потому Скотт не стал расспрашивать Рейеса о родне.

О них как о мертвых: либо хорошо, либо ничего, кроме правды, а правда не всегда подходила к легкой беседе незнакомцев. 

\- На что собираешься потратить гонорар? - спросил Рейес, рассматривая вместе с ним далекие созвездия, подмигивающие из самых далеких уголков темного океана космоса. - Или копишь на что-нибудь грандиозное?

\- На самый грандиозный побег от проблем в истории галактики, - Скотт не собирался говорить с такой горечью, но оно вырвалось само собой. 

\- Побег?

\- Слышал про Инициативу Андромеда?

\- Небольшое общество колонистов, собирающихся за 600 световых лет, чтобы найти новый дом для человечества и остальных рас.

Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

\- Именно. 

\- Красивая сказка. Я бы даже сказал, слишком красивая и амбициозная. По моему опыту что-то подобное несет за собой множество проблем, если не жертв. 

\- Ох, как я с тобой согласен. 

В наступившей тишине гудел двигатель массы, полутьма кабины расцвечивала их лица голубых холодным светом. 

\- И все же ты собираешься рискнуть, - задумчиво произнес Рейес, смотря на Скотта с каким-то странным сочувствием. - Должно быть, у тебя есть серьезные причины.

\- Непреодолимые. 

\- О, - тот ненадолго замолчал, как вдруг потянулся через пространство между их креслами и положил руку на предплечье Скотта. - Не хочу показаться навязчивым, однако ты еще довольно молод. Причины, которые могут сейчас показаться серьезными, спустя какое-то время могут не стоить и сотни кредитов. 

\- Говоришь с высоты своего опыта? - хмыкнул Скотт. 

Порой он чувствовал, будто все это ожидание, пока мама так или иначе умрет, словно вымывала что-то из него. Истощала. Не все битвы можно выиграть, отец, кажется, еще не смирился с этой мыслью и огрызался каждый раз, когда Скотт пытался завести разговор на тему похорон. 

\- Можно сказать и так, - печально улыбнулся Рейес, сжав его руку напоследок, прежде чем отстраниться. - Порой мне кажется, что мне много сотен лет, и я уже все видел в этом мире.

Его смуглое лицо казалось странно отстраненным, а взгляд желтых, будто подведенных глаз смотрел куда-то дальше, чем бескрайний космос перед ними.

\- Еще наши предки говорили: “Ничто не ново под луной”, а ведь тогда мы еще не знали про Протеан, ретрансляторы и остальные расы Млечного Пути. 

\- Шекспир?

\- Екклесиаст, сына Давида, царя Иерусалимского.

Рейес повернул голову в его сторону, и Скотт рассмеялся.

\- Не смотри на меня так. Когда живешь с умницей, говорящей на шести языках, включая наречие элкоров, когда каждое слово по полчаса выговаривать надо, и не такое запомнишь. 

\- Должно быть, интересная у тебя семья.

Скотт не хотел затрагивать эту тему, однако что-то внутри подтолкнуло его открыться. Он даже с друзьями так легко не разговаривал.

\- Мне всегда казалось, семья это те, с кем тебе хочется быть, по кому ты тоскуешь, кто одним своим присутствием делают любое место “домом”. Лучшее в твоей жизни.

\- В идеале. Однако, семья может стать и источником самого худшего. Думаю, это связано с изменчивой и неоднозначной природой любви, - легко подхватил Рейес. 

\- Ты любил?

\- Возможно, - странно произнес тот, смотря пустым взглядом перед собой. - Мне так казалось. Сейчас не уверен. Многое произошло, что поставило под вопрос некоторые вещи. 

\- Какие?

\- Достаточно ли только любить. 

Скотт задумался об отце, который, конечно же, любил их с Сарой, только дурак это не заметит. Однако и переделать он себя не мог: умерить свою гиперответственность за других, стать мягче, более открыто выражать свои чувства, чаще говорить с ними обоими, хоть немного поднять броню, которую носил круглыми сутками напролет. Сара была так на него похожа: всегда профессионал, дело превыше всего, трудоголизм на уровне робота, и никакой личной жизни. Их любовь была как далекое солнце: светит, но не греет.

Скотту говорили, что он такой же упрямый осел, как Алек Райдер. Идеалист в самом худшем смысле слова, да еще и с чертовым благородством, которое никому не сдалось.

\- Не могу сказать, что знаю ответ на этот вопрос. 

Рейес очнулся из своего транса и вспомнил, что кроме него есть кто-то рядом. 

\- Когда любовь настоящая, ты просто знаешь. 

\- Вот так просто?

\- Вот так просто. 

\- И с первого взгляда?

Рейес рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

\- О нет, не всегда. Иногда это очень долгий путь, и в его начале ты даже не знаешь, что человек перед тобой станет для тебя целым миром.

\- Или что уничтожит этот мир до основания.

\- В том числе, - медленно кивнул Рейес, его взгляд был полон боли, глаза странно блестели. 

Скотту не нужно было заканчивать Университет Саларианцев, чтобы понять, что за словами Видала стояло что-то огромное, все еще приносящее ему страдания только при одном воспоминании. Как и понять то, что это не его дело. 

Они сменили тему и больше к ней не возвращались, до самого скачка обсуждая последнюю игру Ревущих Варренов против Мега-Божьих-Коровок, оказавшись оба поклонниками старого доброго футбола. 

Рейес несколько раз вставал, чтобы проверить заднюю панель, прося Скотта присмотреть за экраном. На второй раз Скотт, вдруг почувствовав слабость, душераздирающе зевнул. 

 

Наверное, он заснул, потому что очнулся от особо громкого треска остывающего корпуса. Скотт огляделся: боковая дверь была открыта, из нее лился свет, и нескольких контейнеров не хватало. Он включил шлем, достал винтовку и вышел, стараясь не шуметь. 

Кроганские яйца, вот как знал. 

Эта планета была не Сидон, вместо заснеженных холмов перед ним открылась горная местность, да и гравитация больше подходила для кроганов, давя на плечи дополнительным грузом.

\- Семь тысяч, - раздался голос Рейеса из-за каменной гряды.

\- Шесть, или это грабеж, - ответил ему - Скотт не поверил своим глазам - огромный яг в защитном костюме. Его восемь глаз моргали вразнобой вертикальными веками, как у саларианцев. 

\- Что сказать, я жадный человек. Восемь, или найди того, кто будет торговать с вами за пределами Альянса. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, человек, что я могу убить тебя и забрать весь груз, не спрашивая?

Рейес и глазом не моргнул перед угрозой массивной туши.

\- Девять, и, если продолжишь угрожать, следующая цена может возрасти вдвое. 

Яг насмешливо прошипел и только попытался поднять трехпалую руку, как у турианца, только массивнее и больше, как Скотт среагировал: включил режим залпового огня и, вскинув винтовку, выстрелил возле рогатой головы в каменную породу. Крошка осыпалась, и яг пригнулся, испуганно попятившись.

\- Шевельнешься в его сторону и попрощаешься с ушами, - Скотт понимал, что Рейес сам провоцировал яга, но, если тот рассвирепеет, им обоим несдобровать. Последний раз, когда пойманного из их расы пытались изучать в университете Саларианцев, тот пробил две дыры в корпусе здания размером с огромный грузовик. 

\- Я сказал прийти одному! - зарычал тот, поглядывая теперь в обе стороны.

\- А еще ты сказал, что заплатишь семь тысяч кредитов, не торгуясь. Кажется, мы с тобой оба не держим своего слова.

Рейес сложил руки на груди, излучая уверенность, будто все шло по плану. Яг дернул ушами, взвешивая альтернативы, и наконец буркнул. 

\- Ладно, по рукам. 

\- Двенадцать. 

\- Что?!

\- Я предупреждал про угрозы. 

Кажется, яг пытался просверлить в Рейесе дыру, точнее восемь, но тот по-прежнему стоял, будто не было ничего более нормального, чем диктовать тому свои условия, хотя на самом деле яг при желании мог убить их обоих, да еще и челнок разломать пополам. Если Скотт не проживет достаточно, чтобы выстрелить прямо в затылок, где голову яга не защищали пластины. 

Однако яг не знал, что их только двое, а потому, что-то проговорив на своем языке, набрал сумму на омни-туле и перевел деньги. Рейес довольно улыбнулся, забыв обо всех недопониманиях разом. 

\- Приятно иметь с тобой дело. Райдер, скажи нашим отбой.

Скотт изобразил, будто переговаривался со своим отрядом, и взмахнул рукой, командуя отступление. Они вернулись к челноку, прислушиваясь к каменным холмам, не преследует ли их яг. 

Только когда они взлетели, Скотт отключил шлем и убрал винтовку за спину. Гнев клокотал в нем, как медленно закипающий чайник.

\- Итак, - он постарался, чтобы его голос оставался спокойным.

Вот почему панель навигации показывала неверное время, их грузовая подъемность была превышена. Он должен был догадаться.

\- Итак. 

\- Скрытный ублюдок.

Рейес улыбнулся, бросив на него косой взгляд. 

\- Судя по тому, что я еще не получил по лицу, ты не так уж и расстроен. 

\- О, я расстроен, просто умею держать себя в руках. Но ты опасно играешь с огнем. 

\- Что сказать, - пожал тот плечами, - я азартный человек. 

\- Ты не хотел делиться? - Скотт бы понял это, к тому же деньги для него не имели такой важности - никакие тысячи кредитов не купят ему уважение в Альянсе. Может, если только героическая смерть.

Челнок прошел стратосферу, и Рейес включил автопилот, направляясь к ретранслятору. 

\- Ты поверишь, что я не хотел втягивать тебя в неприятности?

\- Нет. 

Рейес тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Признаю, это была не слишком хорошая идея. Кстати, ты держался молодцом. Спас мою шкуру. 

От его покровительственного тона Скотта чуть не передернуло. 

\- Не подлизывайся, ближе к делу.

Поняв, что выбрал неверную тактику, Рейес развернулся к нему лицом, наклонившись ближе и доверительно заглянув тому в глаза. 

\- Скотт, - мягко обратился он, - а как, по-твоему, надо сообщать человеку, которого знаешь пару часов, что работаешь контрабандистом?

\- То есть, это была твоя не первая такая сделка. И что с остальными до меня? Ты их подкупал? Или как меня вырубал, снизив уровень кислорода? - Какое-то подобие вины мелькнуло в глазах Рейеса, хотя это могло быть простое недовольство, что Скотт сложил два и два. Скотт покачал головой. - Поверить не могу, что ты мне понравился. 

Рейес, казалось, на секунду искренне удивился.

\- Но ведь понравился же. Первое впечатление не всегда обманчиво. 

\- Поговорка вообще-то звучит наоборот. 

\- Двадцать процентов от сделки?

Скотту захотелось удариться лицом о панель. 

\- Чтобы твоя несуществующая совесть замолкла? Или чтобы я не выдал тебя трибуналу, когда мы приземлимся? - Рейес выпрямился, тяжело вздыхая, и Скотт вдруг понял: - Или чтобы не убивать меня прямо здесь? 

\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, Скотт. Во-первых, твой отец меня со свету сживет. Во-вторых, ты хороший парень, которому просто не повезло связаться со мной. 

Да, возможность удариться о панель головой становилась все заманчивее. 

\- Так ты знаешь, кто мой отец. 

\- Конечно, знаю, - Рейес закинул ногу на ногу, - просто не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко. О нем знает каждый, кто хоть сколько-то интересуется последними разработками в ИИ. И у него до сих пор множество друзей, так что не уверен, что от него можно скрыться хоть на краю вселенной. 

Скотт поднялся с кресла и ушел к боковому люку, желая физически оказаться подальше от Рейеса. В окне все так же мелькали безразличные звезды. До Сидона еще пару часов, а потом он может попроситься на другой челнок. 

Сзади скрипнуло кресло, и раздались шаги ботинок по стальному корпусу. 

\- Скотт, ты мне тоже понравился.

Райдер сжал зубы в ярости, с неимоверным внутренним усилием заставляя себя сдержаться. Так вот какая теперь тактика. 

\- Я не скажу властям, можешь не переживать. 

\- Спасибо.

Рука утешающе легла ему на плечо, и Скотт понял, почему отец порой срывался на нем. Потому что ему было не все равно. Должно было. Они не виделись годами, и все же он волновался за них, и именно они делали ему особенно больно. Скотт делал ему больно. Возможно, специально, чтобы увидеть, что ему не все равно. 

Скотт медленно развернулся, скрыв все эмоции, и неожиданно оказался перед Рейесом. Тот смотрел на него с сочувствием и неуверенной улыбкой. 

\- Ты еще молод, Скотт, и встретишь людей, которые будут достойны твоей симпатии. Поверь мне. Я слышал про твою мать и ее состояние, и ужасно сочувствую, должно быть, это нелегко - день за днем смотреть, как жизнь идет своим чередом, пока близкий человек умирает. Я правда понимаю. Ты попал в не самую хорошую компанию, но это не значит, что нам надо расставаться врагами.

Ох, эту тему он поднял зря.

\- Сядь на место. - Скотт убрал его руку с плеча, смотря ему прямо в глаза. - Ты меня не знаешь. Ты не знаешь моего отца. Ты не знаешь, что я чувствую. Ты дешевый трус, который боится доверять людям из-за каких-то жалких кредитов.

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, Рейес низко рассмеялся, положив руки на стену возле головы Скотта и встав еще ближе. Райдеру пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы не оказаться к нему вплотную. 

\- Что правда, то правда. Со временем ты тоже научишься осторожности. К сожалению, это неизбежно, и так устроен мир. 

\- О, то есть теперь ты выступаешь учителем на моем нелегком жизненном пути?

\- Скорее ошибкой, которую клянутся больше не повторять, как совсем недавно мне весьма любезно подсказали, - Рейес горько улыбнулся.

\- Я сменю челнок по прилету на Сидон и забуду твое имя сразу, как только за мной закроется люк, - Скотт пожал плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно от того, как близко стоял Рейес. 

\- Жаль, я собирался предложить тебе сотрудничество. Хотя бы пока ты не отправишься с ковчегом покорять золотые миры. По-моему, мы неплохо справились. 

\- Быть соучастником контрабанды?

\- Занятие неблагородное, но прибыльное. 

\- У тебя разве нет других на примете, кто не против заработать?

\- С ними есть риск, что они пожадничают и пристрелят меня по пути.

\- А со мной нет?

\- Ты же сам сказал, я тебе нравлюсь, - лицо Рейеса смягчилось, и он замер взглядом на губах Скотта, отчего у того перехватило дыхание. 

\- Нет, - выдохнул он, сглотнув и почувствовав, как сердце пустилось вскачь. Температура вокруг будто поднялась на пару градусов. 

\- Жаль, - тот даже не моргнул, медленно приближаясь к его лицу, смотря то в глаза, то на губы. - И у меня нет ни единого шанса тебя уговорить?

Последнее было сказано в считанных дюймах от лица Скотта, и тот почувствовал касание теплого воздуха. Рейес не прижимался, но все еще находился в опасной близости, зажав его возле стены. Он был выше буквально на пару сантиметров, однако казалось, что он закрывает собой весь остальной мир. 

\- Ни шанса, - уперто повторил Райдер. 

Если Рейес думает, что он будет краснеть, как первокурсница, не на того напал. Конечно же, он покраснел, но это не значило, что его решимость хоть как-то дрогнула от ощущения теплого тела рядом. 

Чуть отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, Рейес довольно хмыкнул. Да, да, смотри, да, румянец, да, уши пылают, как будто их подожгли, это все чертова бледная кожа. На Рейесе небось не видно с его-то смуглой, бронзово-гладкой кожей, будто ему и бриться не надо. С его полными губами... 

Заметив, что Скотт на него пялится, Рейес облизнулся.

\- Ты знаешь, я мог бы компенсировать твои неудобства, раз уж частично в них повинен.

От мысли, что именно тот предлагал, глаза Скотта расширились. 

\- Ты сумасшедший? Мы знакомы пару часов!

\- Кажется мы определились, что у меня вообще большие проблемы с моралью. Почему бы не извлечь из этого выгоду для нас обоих?

\- А для тебя все упирается в выгоду?

Рейес посмотрел ниже, в район паха Скотта, прикрытого пластинами брони.

\- Упирается, говоришь…

Скотт нервно рассмеялся, положив для устойчивости руки тому на плечи. Довольно приятные, мужские широкие плечи. 

\- Ублюдок, - больше со смехом повторил он, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но все его усилия не сдвинули Рейеса ни на дюйм. 

Тот вдруг прижался вплотную, все еще удерживая руки на стене, коснулся гладкой щекой его щеки и так и замер. Скотт чувствовал, как чуть учащенное дыхание Рейеса касается шеи, и если бы не броня, он бы чувствовал и его сердцебиение. 

\- Это плохая идея.

\- Я полон плохих идей, - Скотт мог поклясться, что низкий голос Рейеса прошел вибрацией прямо по позвоночнику в пах. - А еще я знаю, как снимается твоя броня за две минуты.

\- Эта особенно плохая.

\- Значит, у меня в них определенно талант. 

\- Если ты так думаешь уговорить меня, не получится, - Скотт надеялся, что звучит достаточно убедительно, потому что совершенно не чувствовал себя способным выдержать еще пару минут такого соседства. 

\- Скотт, - собственное имя осело на коже шеи горячим воздухом, и он повернулся к Рейесу. В полутьме его зрачки были расширены и странно блестели. - Ты мне очень нравишься. Понравился с первого взгляда. Я хотел, чтобы ты успел узнать меня получше, прежде чем открыть тебе правду.

И у тебя получилось, - хотелось сказать Скотту, но он промолчал.

\- Ты должен был проспать до середины пути на Синод, но я слишком состорожничал с уровнем кислорода, боясь, что у тебя может обнаружиться какая-нибудь аномалия, и я нанесу твоему здоровью непоправимый вред. Я обещал себе, что приглашу тебя выпить, как только мы вернемся на Землю.

\- Я планирую отказаться.

\- Знаю, - несмотря на резкий ответ, Рейес улыбнулся. - Очень мудро с твоей стороны. 

Как он умудрился все выставить так, что Скотт чувствовал себя какой-то упертой свиньей, уму непостижимо. И вообще он обычно по женщинам, по азари, даже по кварианкам, но никак не по гадам, от которых пахнет вчерашним виски, потом и химической смазкой оттого, что накануне Рейес проверял у челнока уровень жидкостей в двигателе. 

Распусти Рейес руки, и Скотт уже давно бы проверил, насколько у пилота хорошая физическая подготовка, проведя болевой прием. Но тот словно интуитивно чувствовал, где проходит граница, и шел по краю. Очень-очень опасному краю, снова приблизившись к Скотту и обдав дыханием, на этот раз подловив того на вдохе. 

Они так и стояли, дыша друг напротив друга, и Скотт бездумно скользнул по груди Рейеса вниз, по комбинезону, защищавшему мягкий живот, еще ниже - вот же пыжачье дерьмо, он убрал руки раньше, чем достиг запрещенной зоны. Рейес улыбнулся шире, наклонившись будто за поцелуем в шею, и Скотт сам открылся, ощутив, как тот коснулся его горла носом и чуть прохладной щекой. 

Пикнул автопилот.

“Приблизительное время до рентранслятора две минуты. Автопилот отключится через одну. Займите место пилота, или челнок перейдет в состояние ожидания”.

\- Вот же черт, - разочарованно дыхнул Рейес куда-то ему в ворот брони и отстранился. - Когда прилетим, не уходи далеко. 

Снова чувствуя твердую поверхность под ногами, Скотт проводил его взглядом, собираясь весь оставшийся полет оставаться возле груза. Его ожидал побег прямо с Синода, и Райдер предвкушал, как будет объяснять сержанту, какого черта свалил раньше своего напарника.

Чтоб его геты взяли, засранца. Его - и стояк, который теперь мешал Скотту сесть обратно в кресло.

 

До самого приземления на Синоде у Рейеса больше не было свободного времени: они вышли за территорию Альянса, и было слишком опасно оставлять челнок на автопилоте. Райдер на провокации Рейеса не велся, игнорируя все его попытки поговорить. Как жужжащая муха, не более. 

Когда дверь люка открылась, в челнок ухнул такой ветер, что Скотт с непривычки еле устоял. Спрыгнув на платформу, он передал планшет местному рабочему и, вместо того, чтобы подняться обратно на челнок, ушел к лагерю пешком. 

Стоило ему назвать свое имя, начальник смены позвал двух огромных парней. Они разоружили его, забрали броню и увели на корабль, где заперли в одиночной камере. Скотт сначала даже не понял, что произошло. Он думал, что ему полагается отдых, и парни вели его к каюте, но не тут-то было. Никто не ответил на его крики, оставив в четырех стенах, и Скотт устало повалился на пол, где и провел все время до самой остановки. 

Пол больше не вибрировал, значит, они куда-то прилетели. Услышав шум за дверью, он поднялся. Это явно из-за Рейеса. Из-за кого еще. У него больше нет знакомых идиотов, занимающихся нелегальными сделками прямо под носом у Альянса. Кретина кусок. 

Отец его убьет. 

Его провели в стыковочный отсек Цитадели, а затем в подвальные помещения СБЦ - местной системы охраны, где в основном служили лишь немногословные турианцы. Его провожатые сообщили ему, что его ведут на допрос. Ну ахренеть просто. Везет, как утопленному крогану. 

В пустом кабинете его встретил офицер Тригин Кризе, турианец с красными узорами на лицевых пластинах. Скотт устало потер глаза. Он не спал уже больше суток, если его подсчеты были верны. Омни-тул у него забрали еще в лагере на Синоде, так что приходилось верить внутренним часам. 

\- Рядовой Райдер, доложите о произошедшем во всех подробностях. 

Скотт рассказал, упустив детали о неизвестной планете по пути, яге и контрабанде. Сам себе он могилу точно не станет рыть. Он, конечно же, мог выложить правду о Рейесе, но все еще оставалась надежда, что они выкрутятся.

\- Может, скажете, в чем именно меня обвиняют?

\- Вас ни в чем, однако было анонимное сообщение, что кто-то из многочисленного отряда “Анубиса” занимается нелегальной торговлей ресурсами Альянса. Мы проводим расследование. Ваши показания имеют лишь косвенное значение, потому что сейчас мы занимаемся вскрытием панели на вашем челноке, и его навигация покажет нам все факты. 

Скотт устало вздохнул. Ну вот, приехали. Если он увидит Рейеса, то убьет его голыми руками. 

\- Сколько мне светит? - меланхолично спросил он.

\- Восемь лет в тюрьме строгого режима без права на посещение или обжалование. 

Отлично. Мама за это время точно умрет, папа и Сара отправятся в Андромеду, а ему куковать здесь в одиночестве. Этого ведь он хотел? Вот и получил. Теперь наслаждайся. 

\- Мне больше нечего добавить.

Турианец кивнул:

\- Как пожелаете. Вас проводят в вашу камеру до выяснения всей информации. Адвоката вы сможете нанять только после оглашения обвинения. 

Радуясь, что его хотя бы ведут без наручников, как гражданского, Скотт прошел с охраной до блока заключенных, где ему открыли дверь в небольшую камеру. Кто-то здесь уже обитал. Райдер увидел обнаженную загорелую спину, пока его сокамерник умывался возле раковины. 

Скотт и сам ощущал себя без брони, будто его раздели до гола. Нижняя футболка и штаны не защитят даже от ножа, не то что от бластерного пистолета. Он так влип, что теперь точно не отвертеться.

\- Просто блеск, - проговорил он, стирая холодный пот с лица. 

Услышав голос, его сокамерник обернулся, и это оказался Рейес, спокойно вытиравшийся полотенцем. 

\- Ты, - с угрозой произнес Скотт, руки вдруг зачесались набить ему морду, вот только он знал, что, начав, он вряд ли остановится. Еще никто не приводил его в такое бешенство одним своим видом. 

Взглянув в сторону охраны в коридоре, Рейес приблизился, схватил Скотта и толкнул его спиной на кровать, с неожиданной силой оседлав его сверху. Полотенце оказалось у Скотта во рту, а сам Рейес склонился, удерживая его руки за головой. Больше от неожиданности, Скотт удивленно моргнул и протестующе замычал. 

\- Если ты начнешь кричать, я тебя вырублю очень грязным приемом, и тебе это не понравится. 

Скотт сквозь полотенце послал его “сосать кроганский хуй”. Рейес разобрал достаточно, чтобы рассмеяться. 

\- Как прекрасно знать, что мы все еще на одной волне. Ты что-нибудь сказал на допросе?

Перед его глазами была чужая, обнаженная гладкая грудь, с шеи свисали жетоны, и Скотт выдохнул через нос и отрицательно промычал, чувствуя, как Рейес сжимает его бедрами, елозя задницей по его члену, чтобы устроиться удобнее на узкой койке. Нашел, где рассесться, ублюдок. 

\- Точно?

Скотт снова послал его, но уже взглядом. 

\- Умница. Кто-то слил информацию, не зная, что мы меняем данные в навигационной панели сразу после сделки, и у СБЦ ничего на нас нет.

Скотт вопросительно промычал. 

\- Я же не идиот таскаться по другим планетам, оставляя все данные в челноке. Ты за кого меня держишь?

\- За гребаную, хитрую сволочь, - промямлил Скотт, отплевываясь от полотенца, которое Рейес наконец убрал с его лица. 

Тот радостно заулыбался, и Скотт непонимающе спросил:

\- Ты чего радуешься? Мы в тюрьме. 

\- Рад тебя снова видеть. Думал, ты уже сбежал, и мне придется искать тебя по всей Земле. Меня могли не отпустить до твоего отлета, представляешь, как было бы печально, улети ты без прощального поцелуя завоевывать галактики? Настоящая книжная драма. 

Скотт открыл рот, а затем захлопнул, не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты любишь читать?

\- И декламирую стихи, - тот серьезно кивнул. - Две страсти надо мной, как духи, властны, в покое и отчаянье моем; Мой светлый ангел, юноша прекрасный, и женщина, окрашенная злом. 

\- Не сбивай меня с мысли, - Скотт попытался вырваться из его хватки, но Рейеса, кажется полностью устраивало их положение. - Как насчет времени полета? Мы потеряли около двух-трех часов, это точно не скрыть никакими махинациями с техникой.

\- Я сказал, что мы занимались сексом, и пришлось сделать остановку возле ретранслятора. 

\- Ты сказал ЧТО?!

Его крик разнесся по всем коридорам, и охрана заглянула в коридор, проверяя их в камере. Увидев их позу, турианец пожал плечами и вернулся на пост. 

\- Я тебя убью, - Скотт вырвался из чужой хватки, и Рейес соскользнул с кровати, издевательски закинув полотенце на плечо. 

\- Не раньше, чем нас освободят, иначе ты рискуешь своей свободой. Снова. 

\- Ненавижу, когда ты прав.

Рейес удивленно посмотрел в его сторону, явно не ожидая, что тот согласится с ним и уж тем более останется сидеть на месте с потерянным лицом. 

\- Скотт, я сожалею, что втянул тебя в это все. 

\- Не сожалеешь. 

Рейес кивнул.

\- Не сожалею. Из тебя вышел бы отличный напарник в счастье и радости, горе и болезни. Жаль, что ты не хочешь присоединиться.

На этот раз Скотт не уловил ноты фальши. 

\- У меня есть дела поважнее, чем вытаскивать твою задницу из каши, которую ты сам и заварил.

\- Семья, я помню, - Рейес прислонился плечом к стене, смотря на него с нежностью, и Скотту стало даже хуже, чем когда они зажимались на челноке. 

В его взгляде чувствовалась сила. Еще только отголосок, эхо настоящего чувства, но оно могло быть больше. Намного больше. Рейес знал это, Скотт тоже. И они оба не собирались ничего с этим делать. Рейес не изменится, Скотт улетит через пару месяцев в другую галактику. Иногда чувств действительно недостаточно.

Внезапно из коридора раздался шум, и Скотт с ужасом узнал звучный голос отца.

\- Немедленно проводите меня к моему сыну. 

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

\- Пыжачья жопа, мне хана.

Рейес кинул на Скотта любопытный взгляд, а затем в сторону коридора.

\- Ты его боишься?

Он не понимал, никто не понимал, пока не сталкивался с его семьей лицом к лицу. 

\- С ним по-любому Сара, - ее возмущенный голос присоединился к отцовскому, и Скотт понуро повесил голову. - Теперь точно хана. 

\- Твой близнец? Она такая же симпатичная?

Когда турианцы, наконец, поняли, что спорить с двумя разъяренными Райдерами невозможно, они пропустили его сестру к камере. Сара вбежала в коридор, судорожно оглядываясь. Она была в ученой робе, видимо, сорвалась прямо с исследований. Волосы, убранные в хвост, нервно метнулись в сторону.

\- Скотти! - она схватилась за решетку, магнитное поле не позволило ей открыть дверь. - С тобой все в порядке? Ты не ранен? 

Скотт тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с койки. 

\- Все в порядке. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, милая леди, ваш брат в целости и сохранности и, как только это недопонимание разъяснится, вернется в состав невинных граждан, - Рейес галантно кивнул ей, приветствуя.

Он все еще был обнажен по пояс, и только полотенце свисало с шеи.

\- А вы кто? - она удивленно моргнула. 

\- Рейес Видал к вашим услугам, - тот очаровательно улыбнулся, и Скотт от досады зарычал. 

Понеслась. Режим “джентльмен” для пускания пыли в глаза активирован. Если бы он мог, он дал бы Рейесу пинка. 

\- Я так им и сказала, - возмущенно продолжила Сара. - Мой брат не контрабандист. Он честный, ответственный и чтит законы Альянса. 

\- Мне посчастливилось увидеть все эти качества лично. 

\- Это ошибка, он не должен сидеть в тюрьме. 

\- Действительно, - Рейес посмотрел на Скотта, и тот ответил ему полным ярости взглядом. 

Только попробуй что-нибудь сделать моей сестре, и я из тебя гетскую котлету сделаю. Даже лица не останется, чтобы опознать. 

\- Почему они вас схватили?

\- Боюсь, мы с вашим братом повели себя очень безрассудно, сделав остановку в одной из систем.

\- Рейес, - предупредил Скотт, но тот даже глазом не повел.

\- “Безрассудно”, это про него, - Сара недовольно хмыкнула. - На вас напали?

\- О нет…

\- Рейес, только попробуй.

Тот обернулся и сделал вид, что раздумывает. 

\- Боюсь, Скотт, твоя сестра узнает так или иначе, даже если мы захотим держать наши отношения в секрете. От этого зависит наша свобода и честное имя. 

Скотт подошел к Рейесу, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не придушить того голыми руками. Какие такие, крогану в жопу, отношения?!

\- Не втягивай ее в это. 

\- Вы что, сделали остановку, чтобы потрахаться?

\- Сара! - Скотт не ждал такой подлости, тем более от сестры. 

\- Леди сама обо всем догадалась, видишь, не стоило переживать. 

Скотт от досады зарычал, пряча лицо в руках. Вот и докажи, что ты не пыжак. Он не мог сказать, что не спал с Рейесом, потому что охранники его услышат. Ладно, хуже его репутация стать не может. Так ведь? Он сделал глубокий вдох, и решил отпустить ситуацию с миром. 

\- Да, мы трахнулись, и теперь нас будут судить по подозрению, что в это время мы занимались контрабандой. 

Что они, собственно, и сделали, гет Рейеса подери. 

\- Только ты мог попасть в такую идиотскую ситуацию, - Сара покачала головой. - Прямо когда всем нам больше нечем заняться, кроме как вытаскивать тебя из тюрьмы. Мама не знает, что ты здесь, кстати, и только попробуй ей сказать, я сниму с тебя кожу живьем. 

Рейес удивленно свистнул, и Скотт кивнул ему.

\- Она может. 

\- Могу, - Сара воинственно устроила руки на поясе. 

\- Тогда мне стоит опасаться вашего гнева, мисс Райдер. 

\- Стоит. И только попробуй разбить моему брату сердце. 

\- Не могу и помыслить о таком. Его боль - моя боль. Мое единственное желание, чтобы Скотт был счастлив, какое бы решение ни принял. 

Скотт закатил глаза, сложив руки на груди. Когда уже этот фарс закончится? Можно он просто выйдет в окно? Из коридора послышались шаги, и отец в сопровождении турианцев приблизился к камере. Вместе с ними был Кирзе. 

\- Мы получили все данные, и обвинения сняты. С вас обоих. Можете быть свободны. 

Они с Рейесом переглянулись, и тот расплылся в счастливой улыбке. 

\- Люблю, когда все хорошо заканчивается, - вдруг он снял полотенце и закинул его Скотту на шею, приблизив его лицо к себе рывком. У них получился странный, громкий и довольно невинный поцелуй, после чего Рейес выставил его за дверь камеры на руки родне. 

Скотт послал ему испепеляющий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. В конце концов, они могут больше и не увидеться. Пропустив сестру и отца вперед, Скотт обернулся на выходе. Рейес печально улыбнулся в ответ, видимо, подумав о том же, и подмигнул.

 

Сидя возле кровати матери, Скотт размышлял. Теперь у него было много времени без баров и подработок на стороне. Сара устроила ему домашний арест, раз они собирались выдвигаться через пару недель. Не то чтобы он не мог его нарушить, просто - зачем? Мама уже не разговаривала, она даже просыпалась редко. Скотт сидел рядом на стуле и держал ее за руку, думая, пошел ли бы он в порт, зная, кто такой Рейес? Зная, что их ждет? Как он его обманет, использует и выставит идиотом перед сестрой и отцом. Будто это была идея Скотта заняться сексом посреди космоса в середине миссии!

Гетский говнюк.

Да, он бы пошел на это еще раз. Скотт улыбнулся своим мыслям и сжал руку мамы крепче. И он прошел бы через каждый день, когда они с мамой разговаривали здесь, в палате медотсека, зная, что она умрет. Его горе и его счастье - это то, что составляет его жизнь, и он не откажется ни от одной из ее частей. 

В болезни и горе. 

В счастье и радости.

 

Эпилог

Где-то 600 лет спустя…

Скотт зашел в “Песнь Краллы”, обходя чью-то рвоту на входе. Галактика изменилась, а кроганы как не умели пить, так и не умеют. Как будто он все еще в Млечном Пути, дома, и завтра его ждет похмелье. 

Он подошел к барной стойке, и азари налила ему выпить дешевого местного пива. Если получится, Скотт привезет что-нибудь подходящее на Нексус, из чего они смогут варить достаточно приличный алкоголь, раз уж хмеля пока не достать. Может, позже, когда у них будет больше ресурсов и они найдет планету с достаточно хорошим климатом, он попросит Кору научить его ухаживать за растениями. 

Здесь должна была быть Сара. Она знает кучу языков. Она профессионал. Она серьезная и вдумчивая. Она не лезет в чужой груз дожидаться его хозяев, чтобы потом оказаться на корабле кеттов под капитанством психа-ангара. Лиам ей бы не понравился, но Кора - стали бы подружки не разлей вода. Кора порой сильно напоминала ему сестру, такая же фанатка закона, пока ее не выбесить, и она не снесет все на своем пути, откинет все свои принципы, но достанет поганцев, испортивших ей или ее друзьям жизнь. 

Скотт отхлебнул пойло и скривился. Кто-то сел рядом за барную стойку, задев его локтем, как будто места за стойкой не хватало. Он поднял глаза на выпивоху и столкнулся глазами с Рейесом. Скотт буквально почувствовал, как его челюсть отвисла, и дар речи отказал ему напрочь. 

\- Ждешь кого-то? - спросил тот и улыбнулся от уха до уха.


End file.
